The present invention relates generally to devices for curling hair, and more generally to a disc for curling hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,908 to Clara Altman discloses a simple, low cost device for curling hair which consists of a resilient disc having a central hole and a radial slit extending from the central hole to the outer rim. In an unstressed state, the disc is flat so that the edges of the slit are adjoining one another. By imposing manual twisting forces on the disc, the edges of the slit may be separated. To curl hair, typically a woman""s hair, a strand of hair is gathered and water, mousse, conditioner or similar hair preparations may be applied to the strand. The strand of hair is then wound about the disc by first threading the strand through the center hole, twisting the disc about a diametric axis so as to wind the strand about the disc, opening the slit so as to permit another section of the strand to pass through the disc into the center hole, and repeating the process until the desired amount of hair is retained on the disc. Once the hair is wound around the disc, the slit returns to its closed position thus preventing the strand of hair from unwinding.
The wound strand is allowed to dry and then the disc is removed by separating the edges of the slit and pulling it out of the wound strand.
In use, it was found that an inordinately long time was required for the wound strand of hair to dry, because the disc tended to prevent the flow of air through sections of the strand in engagement with the disc.
The present invention is directed toward a disc of the general type disclosed in the Altman patent but which has been modified by providing one or more voids in the disc surface so as to permit increased airflow over the twisted strand and thereby decrease the length of time required for the strand to dry so that the disc may be removed.